fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Figure 10: Digital Rev
Plot Fourteen mighty heroes must come together to stop the Digitizing Force from completely digitizing the world. The Real World Troops must form and defeat the evil organization. Maybe some will give in to the dark ways of the Digitizng Force. Will they be glorious and save the world? Will they all remain heroes? Read to find out! Characters Protagonists Real World Troops ~~Origin World Troops~~ Team Tempest Ai-Ai: A high-spirited 16 year old girl. Gon-Gon: A 19-year old female warrior who has a very joyful personality. Spikodemiaus III (nicknamed Spike): A 24-year old wrestler with a rocky personality. He wears a jaguar mask and tail. Team Animal Spirit Panda: A nice and helpful Giant Panda bear. Talonscar: A 100-year old wise and serious warrior who was turned into a half-owl by a hag. Lon-Lon: A short stubby dinosaur that seems to get into an accidents. He serves as a comedy relief. He is also the adoptive brother of Tommi. (Lon-Lon's family took him in). Tommi: A very quiet 15-year old boy. He is the adoptive brother Lon-Lon. (He was taken in by Lon-Lon's family). Team Kunoichi Diana: A 20-year old loyal and noble ninja who is always up for a mission and is very wise. Daisy: A 15-year old ninja apprentice of Diana. She is very quiet and sometimes shy. ~~New World Troops~~ Team IGSA (I'nter'G'alactic '''S'pecial 'A'gent) Selene - Good friend and partner of Sarai. She is very serious and fierce in battle. Sarai - Partner and good friend of Selene. She has the power of plasmokinesis and she is very strong. Team Angelica Lady Angelica - A queen and goddess of light of her lands, Skyrealm, the nation above Earth. She is a benevolent ruler. She has a very youthful, beautiful appearance due to her non-aging factor because she is a goddess. Daegon - He is a brave and noble knight who serves under Lady Angelica. He has the power of fire and is very loyal to his queen and pays no attention to his own safety. Spectra Spectra is a female mage from an alternate realm. She is around 300-years old. She specializes in various forms of magic. Antagonist Digital Force Seven Forces of Morality The Seven Forces of Morality were seven powerful deities who watched over the Real World Troops and were the determining factors of their journey. They also did the same to the Digitizing Force. Lady Angelica was also one of the Morality Gods who symbolized Purity, but she later resigned to tend to her own affairs. '''Silay, '''better known as '''Envy is the goddess of jealous and envy who used her magical sword to curse those who were considered better than her. Especially personality and beauty. She is very jealous of Angelica always describing her as "all pretty and perfect, daring to be so sweet". Obesia, '''better known as '''Gluttony is the god of gluttony, drunkeness, and greed for food and drink. He uses his divine powers to make him the size he is now but he truly much more obese and rounder. He usually uses his powers to also create any kind of food and drink, especially wine. '''Moroldo, '''better known as '''Greed '''Is the deity of gold, wealth, and greed. He could turn anything to gold and could grant untold riches. He is one of the strongest out of the 7. He is also very fond and in love with Lady Angelica. '''Sedishia, '''better known as '''Lust '''is the goddest of beauty, love, and romance. She uses her out of this world beauty to lure men that deserve punishment, into her traps. She is one of the strongest. '''Shadeisus, '''better known as '''Pride '''is the god of pride, darkness, and cold hearts. He is able to manifest from shadows and he believes he is the strongest out of the 7. This is truth to an extent, but still puts himself higher than others. '''Lazaria, '''better known as '''Sloth '''is the goddess of laziness whose power is mindcontrol and hypnosis as well as animal control. Being the god laziness, she controls humans and animals to run errands for her such as serve her food or give messages to people. She is considered one of the most beautiful goddesses besides Sedishia. '''Dublazus, '''better known as '''Rage '''Is the two headed god of rage, anger, and fire. He has hatred for virtually the entire impure human race. He channels his hatred for things with the entity of fire. He is the strongest and outmatches the other gods, however he is able to be stopped. When extremely agitated he can throw fiery rampages of anger and rage. It is especially dangerous when both heads are in a furious fit and use their pyrokinesis in tandem. Episodes Book I: Upcoming Power Episode 1: Fateful Encounter Trivia *This story has had a change of promo pictures. *11 new characters have been added Terms *Real World Troops - The alliance of teams of warriors formed to defeat the Digitizing Force. *Seer - The group of 4 people (Gon-Gon, Spectra, Talonscar, and Diana) who had visions of A-Day coming. *A-Day (short for Animation Day) is the day the Digitizing Force came to power and began animating/digitizing areas of Earth. *Digitizing Force- The group of super villains that are working together to digitize Earth. *Origin World Troops and New World Troops - Terms that denote the 10 original characters that formed the Real World Troops prior and during A-Day and denotes the 4 new characters who formed some time after A-Day respectively. *Figure - A "Figure" is the name of the individuals warriors and also the episodes (Figure 1, Figure 2, etc.). Category:Figure 10: Digital Rev Category:Story Layout Category:XBoltBladerX